The emphasis in the current, second, year of this project shifted from a study of the behavior and fate of the autologously transplanted pleurodont teeth of the Iguana and other reptilian types of tooth ankylosis to the tooth and root changes in the fibrous type of attachment. In the former group long term results of the autologous transplants of tooth buds and blocks of the jaw showed that transplant growth reaches maximum by 90 days and a degenerative, ageing, decline follows. Study of the developing teeth in reptiles with an acrodont type of ankylosis did not prove feasible. Early maturation of teeth, lack of continuous replacement, and fragility of the animals prompted emphasis to change to analogous types of teleost dentitions. Preliminary study of transplanted teeth with a fibrous attachment was begun. The Horned Shark was ideal both in survivability and presence of teeth with different morphologies. A consistent pattern is being noted in the autologously transplanted teeth of vertebrates. The teeth, both individual buds and those within transplanted blocks of the jaw, survive and continue development. The role of the enamel organ and its extention is crucial for root shape, survival, mode, and timing of attachment. In addition growth of new teeth and underlying jaw support in the jaw wound of experimental animals is variable and depends on the species.